


Don't Worry, Pine Tree!

by clipper782



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Consensual Possession, Family, Fluff, Gen, Multiplicity/Plurality, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clipper782/pseuds/clipper782
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU or alternate future where Ford trapped Bill by getting the demon to possess him permanently.</p>
<p>Dipper doesn't take it well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Worry, Pine Tree!

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a small piece of a larger idea, but this was what I wanted to write.

Dipper made his way across the attic floor and down the stairs quietly, trying not to wake his sister. He didn't hear her stir as he got to the bottom of the stairs so he figured he was safe.

He could see the light was on in Ford's room, but that didn't mean the man was there. He could be in his study, or his lab, and just forgotten to turn out his light. Dipper hoped he would be there though. He didn't want to get in trouble for being where he wasn't supposed to be. Whether it was because he wanted his privacy, or he just thought it was too dangerous, he liked to keep his family on the main floors of the shack.

Shaking, he knocked on Ford's door. Once, twice, three times. He shouldn't be nervous. The man probably wasn't even there. And it wasn't as if he was waking him up if the lights were still on.

The man behind the door was still partially his Great Uncle Ford, right?

If he was being honest with himself, that was really what he wanted to find out.

"Hey Pine Tree, what's wrong? Couldn't sleep?" The door opened and those glowing yellow eyes looked down at him.

Dipper visibly winced. Pine Tree. What was he doing here? This was not his Grunkle Ford. "I-I uh, no. Just... I'll just be going."

"Nonsense, Pine Tree, come in, come in! Let us show you what we've been working on!" He sounded like Bill, and he sounded like Ford. Their voices echoed together like they were still in the mindscape. 

Hesitantly, he let himself be ushered in. The man shut the door behind him and Dipper froze up. His eyes widened and he realized his hands were still shaking.

Ford--Bill?--put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, kid, we aren't going to hurt you. You'll like this, come on!" He rushed gleefully to the desk beside his bed, pulling what looked to be a pair of goggles out of one of the drawers. "Here, try them on." He held them out to Dipper.

The goggles didn't look dangerous, but then again neither had Bill when he'd first met him. When Dipper made no move to take the goggles, and the man realized he wasn't going to, he lowered the goggles onto the surface of the desk and sighed.

"Do you need something to help you sleep?" The man asked, going through yet another cupboard, "We probably have something here..."

"No, I, I don't need..." Dipper shifted his eyes away from the man's quizzical stare. He had seen that look on Ford's face, but not with those glowing yellow slitted eyes. Coming from them it just looked perverse.

"Dipper, what's wrong--" The man stopped himself and shook his head, moving to kneel beside Dipper. "Nevermind. We know what's wrong." He placed his hands on Dipper's arms, holding him steady, seeming unsure of whether or not he should pull him in. "Your Grunkle Ford loved you very much--"

"And now he's gone! Are you even--Is there even anything left of him in there? Aren't you at least a little bit Ford? You called me Dipper..." Dipper was aware he was rambling on, and his eyes were getting blurry, filling with tears. He did not want to cry, had not meant to cry, but here he was crying in front of a man who for all he knew was 100% Bill Cipher. Except he had called him Dipper, even if it was just that last time.

The man withdrew from him. Pulling in on himself. "We aren't a little bit Ford." Dipper bit back a sob, from either sadness or terror, he didn't know which. "We're not a little bit Ford, or a little bit Bill either. We are all Ford and all Bill. Completely. It's... complicated."

"You're right. I don't understand at all." He moved a step backwards and let the tears fall from his eyes.

"We know you don't trust us, but please let me finish. Your Grunkle Ford loved you very much. That love is still there. It is a part of us now. Who we are? We love you." The man placed a hand on Dipper's head, but quickly withdrew it when he flinched away.

"But... you're Bill Cipher too..."

The man laughed, softly though, "Don't get us wrong, we also turned all your shirts inside out and tied your shoelaces together that day on the beach. Oh! And we made up that ghostly treasure hunt just to watch you get all worked up over it. That was great!"

"That was you? No wonder I never found the ghosts... You might want to tell Grunkle Stan there isn't any treasure though." Dipper wiped his eyes with the back of his arm. Maybe coming down here wasn't entirely a mistake.

The man stood up and patted Dipper gently on the back. "We can let him go a while longer, we think. It isn't dangerous or anything. Now let's make some warm milk or whatever humans drink at night and get you to bed."

Dipper shifted awkwardly, "Would you--would you mind if I stayed here tonight? With you?"

The man looked surprised. Another look that seemed wrong paired with those eyes. "We don't see why not."

"And can I still call you Grunkle Ford? And... And can you call me Dipper?"

The man nodded with a noise of approval. He grinned and it almost didn't look maniacal. "Sure thing, Dipper."

It would have to do.


End file.
